High School Never Ends
by Nessa-chan 15
Summary: Gaara and Naruto are In high school with there friends. Sakura is the new girl, Gaara likes the new girl but will his fathers job get in the way? Will this hell ever end? GaaxSaku, NaruxHina and others! sorry I'm not good at summary's! oocness
1. Gaara

i don't own naruto but if i did well just be glad i don't oh and i don't own any song is this story!

* * *

"Ya I'll catch you later, ya I'll clean it when I get home bye" gaara hung up on his sister as fast as he could he did not want to talk right now but he'd have to when she got to school later today ' damit' he thought. "Hey naruto want to come over today and help me clean my room?" he asked in a very gaara way." no way man last time I had to go to the hospital remembers. "Naruto said as soon as gaara finished. "So?" gaara asked "Ugh whatever but I'm not getting under that bed again I swear I saw something move last time!"naruto said not wanting to think about it any more "Yes!" gaara cheered. They walk a little longer till they got to school then a girl walked by them and gaara froze. 

"hey who was that?" he ask as he gawked at her. "oh her that must be the new girltodays her 1st day! if you were in class yesterday you would have known!" he said a little mad cuz he had to cover for him and got ISS for the rest of the day. "well I want her!" gaara said with a smirk. Naruto gasped "oh no she's way out of your lege she'll end up with that bastard sasuke!"naruto said with distaste "Hm we'll see" was all he said and then walked up to her. "Hey your new right?" he ask already knowing the answer. "Yah um can you show me were room 59 Mr.Umico is?"

gaara smirk again and said "here we just call them by there first name heh!"she was cute "Oh sorry iruka"she said filling a little dumb "him?" he said "I have him for 1st to just follow me!" he added. "What's up, I'm naruto?!" naruto said walk next to her now. "Here we are room 59."gaara said a little proud of himself "well see you guys I got Guy next!" "yuck!" the to boys said and then laughed. "What's wrong with that Guy dude?" sakura asked. "Nothing if you're a girl!" gaara chuckled a little "we all think he's gay!" he said a little slower into her ear this time! They went in and sat down. Iruka had sakura stand up and say a few things about herself she said " my name is Sakura Haruno, I'm new , and my mom works a lot!" then sat down next to gaara " Hey by the way I'm Gaara and that over there is shikamaru! So what lunch do you have?" she smiled at the two and then said "A lunch" he just smirked again and said "great you wanna sit with us?" sakura smile and almost jumped for joy that she didn't have to sitalone at lunch "yah that would be way cool!" she said trying not sound the way she felt inner sakura said "hell yah he's way hot!!" "Hey letme see your classes?" Gaara leaned over and took the paper and looked at it and took out a pen and put some things on it and gave it back,

This is what it says:

1st Iruka history Gaara, and Shikamaru

2nd Hana medic skills Kiba, and Neji

3rd Kurenai Lang arts Gaara, and Naruto

4th Genma computer Tec. Lee, and Naruto

A Lunch all

5th kakashi reading Naruto, and Sasuke

6th Obito theatre Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto

7th Anko PE all

After getting it back reading it she laughed and Gaara listen to that laugh as if it came from gad himself. Well the class went on and Gaara didn't hear one word that came out of Iruka mouth and that's what got him in trouble. "Gaara who stated the II world war?" Gaara was dumbfounded.

In 2nd Sakura walked in and saw kiba the guy Gaara told her about after Iruka kicked them both out of class for not listening. "Yah I'll talk to her yah bye Gaara!" she heard that part and walked over already knowing she would talk to him anyway. "Hi I'm sakura" she waved and smiled "you just get off the phone with gaara?" he was speechless sakura gave a very light laughed.

Well after meeting all of Gaaras friend naruto shika lee shino choji hinata kankuro and temari they went to Lunch. "So sakura were do you live?" temari asked. "Well right down the street!" Gaara looked up from his food and said "really us too." pointing to temari and kankuro.

"Hey sakura won't to come to a consort tonight, it gaars band!?" temari asked looking up at Gaara who was acting like a spaz at the question. "Yah sure you got an ATM?"

* * *

Sakura sat in the back of temari's silver jeep listen to some of gaaras bands music. she really liked it allot there was sad songs, some really cute ones, ones you could put on in the car and rock out to and they were good!

They got out of the car when they parked in a nice spot were they new they would get car jacked "so are you ready?" temari asked in a rather joyful voice." As I'll ever be!" she said a little worry by the fact this place they were going in to look a little bit like a strip house.

"Kay, well don't worry!" temari said in the same tone with a small sigh sakura said "let's go!" they enter after paying and its alot better than it looked on the out side but still a dump!

They took the 1st two seats they saw they werevery good actually; they were like in the first row! and when the band got out there was four people out there Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru they were all so hot but to Sakura, Gaara was the hottest. The first thing they did was get what they play and walked to where they were to go. Gaara walked to the mic and said "we ah wrote this song about a year ago, hope you enjoy it as much as we do" And then started to play.

(home by three days greace)

I'll be coming home

Just to be alone Cause I know you're not there

And I know that you don't care I can hardly wait to leave this place

No matter how hard I try You're never satisfied This is

not a home I think I'm better off alone You always disappear Even when you're

here This is not my home I think I'm better off alone

Home, home, this house is not a Home, home, this house is not a home

By the time you come home I'm already stoned

You turn off the TV And you scream at me I can hardly wait Till you get off my case

No matter how hard I try You're

never satisfied This is not a home I think I'm

better off alone You always disappear Even when you're

here This is not my home I think I'm better off

alone Home, home, this house is not a Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a Home, home, this house is not a home

I'm better off alone

No matter how hard I try You're never

satisfied This is not a home I think

I'm better off alone You always disappear Even when you'[re

here This is not my home I think

I'm better off alone Home, home, this house is not a Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a Home, home, this house is not a home

There was a lot of cheering and screaming. It was a very good song. Then naruto got up and walk to the mic "uh this song is something I wrote for someone very close to my heart and if she's out there I love you so much!"

Hey juliet (AN: i don't know the artest someone plz tell me?)

Hey I've been watching you

Every little thing you do

Every time I see you pass In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast

I've tried to page you twice

But I see you roll your eyes

Wish I could make it real

But your lips are sealed,

that ain't no big deal

'Cause I know you really want me

I hear your friends talk about me

So why you trying to do without me

When you got me

Where you want me

I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe someday, you and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

Girl you got me on my knees Beggin' please, baby please

Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying

Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way

Too far to turn around So

I'm gonna stand my ground Gimme just a little bit of hope

With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me I hear your friends talk about me So why you tryin'to do without me

When you got me

Where you want me

Hey Juliet I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe someday, you and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

I know you really want me

I hear your friends talk about me

So why you tryin' to do without me

When you got me

Where you want me

You don't have to say forever

For us to hang together

So hear me when I say

Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet

I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe someday, you and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet

I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe someday, you and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

They went wild and Naruto being the idiot that he is didn't see Hinata sitting in the front row right next to Sakura." hey Naruto look" Sakura pointed to Hinata. She was blushing and looked like she was about cry. Naruto ran over and asked "did I do something wrong?" Hinata smiled and laughed and said "No and Naruto I love you too." And the kissed him. He blushed and went back the drumbs and Gaara took his place at the mic and winked at sakura. "this song is just something I wrote like three hours ago at school alnog with another song that i will sing later so lets see if my boys back her can help me out.

(Just in case you're wondering this is Breaking Benjamin - Diary Of Jane)

If I had to

I would put myself right beside you

So let me ask

Would you like that?

Would you like that?

And I don't mind

If you say this love is the last time

So now I'll ask

Do you like that?

Do you like that?

No

Something's getting in the way

Something's just about to break

I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane

So tell me how it should be

Try to find out what makes you tick

As I lie down Sore and sick

Do you like that?

Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate

And I don't mind

Just let me say that

I like that

I like that

Something's getting in the way

Something's just about to break

I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane

As I burn another page

As I look the other way

I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane

So tell me how it should be

Desperate, I will crawl

Waiting for so long

No love, there is no love

Die for anyone

What have I become

Something's getting in the way

Something's just about to break

I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane

As I burn another page

As I look the other way

I still try to find my place In the diary of Jane

They loved it they went wild. Then Gaara did something very weird. He got in the crowd and asked sakura "will you come sing the next song with me?" she looked at him an said "I'm not a good singer!" witch was a lie but she didn't think so "so?" he asked then he got back on stage and said to all the fans "I HAVE SOMEONE ING THE CROWD I WOULD LIKE TO HELP ME SING IF WE ASK NICELY MAYBE SHE WILL?" he turned to her and said "what do you say?" she smiled and said "fine!" he gave her a paper with the word to the song on it. It was made for this he wrote this song with her in it.

Telling Layla's story spoken

'Bout how all her bones are broken

Hammers fall on all the pieces

Two months in the cover creases

Fully alive

More than most

Ready to smile and love life

Fully alive

and she knows How to believe in futures

All my complaints shrink to nothing

I'm ashamed of all my somethings

She's glad for one day of comfort

Only because she has suffered

Fully alive

More than most Ready to smile and love life

Fully alive

and she knows How to believe in futures

Fully alive

More than most Ready to smile and love life

Fully alive

and she knows How to believe in futures

Fully alive

More than most Ready to smile and love life

Fully alive

and she knows How to believe in futures!

They loved it and Sakura had a blast!" that was awesome" she turned to Gaara and he pulled her in to a very sweet kiss! "I thought you were a bad singer?" she smiled and got off stage. "This is a song me and Naruto wrote together" The next song came on!

I can't escape this hell

So many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real meI can't escape myself (I can't escape myself)So many times I've lied (So many times I've lied)

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmareSo what if you can see the darkest side of me?No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real meThe crowed love it they were screaming " Gaara, Gaara we love you!! "

* * *

End of chappy it is a little longer this time my last story was so short! yay for longer storys plz R&R tell me if you hated it or loved it, just plz read it cuz i got yelled at all night for staying up to finsh this chapter! 

Me: so Gaara you have a band huh well that's nice.

Gaara: yah and they kick ass!

Me: okay whatever that's nice! so you like sakura huh?

Gaara: yah whats it to yu?

Me: well sakura what do you have to say to that?

Sakura:... ///

Inner Sakura: hell ya we like you to supa hot gaara!

Me: supa? now your gangsta?...

Inner Sakura: yes...

Me: thats wicked awesome!!!

haha im not insane!


	2. Sasuke

Ok well this next chapter I hope will be just as long, but lets all remember I've got the attention span of well Naruto! Anyway hear we go!

Oh yah I don't own Naruto damit

* * *

FRI.

"Knock, knock, knock" someone was pounding on the back stage door. "Come in," yelled Naruto, Gaara was a little ticked by this because Gaara's ear happened to be very close to Naruto mouth as he yelled.

A man with brown hair to his chin with a white trucker hat with the letters P.I.M.P. in purple on his head tilted to the side, a rather large t-shirt with VANS on it, some loose sand blasted jeans and black vans and had a senbon in his mouth. "Hi I'm Genma," they all looked at him waiting to see what happened next "ok here the deal," cut off by Gaara "What deal?" Genma looked at him and said "well if you'll let me finish tell you….ok well see I am get a whole lot of bands that I think are good and having a battle of the bands, and I think you guys could just win!" they all look at each other and Naruto said what do we get if we win?" Genma smiled "well the top band gets to go to a recording studio and record a CD, and a cash prize of 1,500!" they where all speechless. "so what do you say?" Gaara look at everyone they were smiling! "Yah we'll do it!"

* * *

SAT.

The next day they all sat in Gaara's basement and practice, Gaara the main singer, shikamaru and kankuro guitars and Naruto drums, they couldn't think of a cool name in the past but the sign up paper said you had to have a name, 'The shadows' is what they came up with. (AN: hey if you don't like the name just tell me one you like!)

(AN: sorry I don't like Sundays there really boring so I skip them they are there just you can think of what they did not me to boring!)

* * *

MON.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were on there way to school in the silver jeep when they saw Sakura walking down the street. "Hey look its Sakura" Kankuro whispered they pulled up next to her and Kankuro yelled "DAM girl you are looking fine! I wish I could have a piece of that….ow you ass!" kankuro got hit in the head by both Gaara and Temari forcing them to stop the car. "Hey Sakura want a ride?" kankuro yelled as he touch the bump on his head gingerly "sorry my mom told me not to talk to strange prevy men!" Sakura giggled "come on get in please, bet Gaara would really like it?" he sang looking at Gaara, Gaara nodded and she came running over to get in"oh sure get in when he asks!" Kankuro pretended to look hurt. She laughed at him and said whispered something in his ear that made him blushed and that got Gaara's attention but he said nothing.

They got to school walked in and there was the emo kid of the school Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke look right at Sakura and thought 'must be Gaara's heh pretty little thing isn't she lets brake there hearts' he walked right up to her "hey sweet thing why don't you come over here and sit on my lap will see what pops up?" Sakura took one look at him and thought 'HELL NO' she glared at him and gave him the bird while Gaara laughed his ass off.people must have stared at that she walked over to Gaara and he put his arm around her "bastard" she looked back at him one last time as the bell rang.

* * *

ME:ok still not as long as I would have liked but yah any way Gaara you laughed whats up with that? O.o

GAARA: well it was funny!

ME: well your laugh scared the crap out of me so yah R&R

GAARA: DIE!!! sand coffin

ME: ahhhhhhh…T.T

Still not insane!


	3. The Song and a School Day

kay now i don't own any thing! the sonds are blink 182 and MCR's and i don't own naruto!

* * *

(an: still Monday)

Gaara walked into Iruka class "Ok class today we're watching a video about world war II and the holacost" (sp?) Iruka yell trying to get the class quite. "Gaara I hope you and Sakura will listen today?" Gaara smirked "yes sir" and sat down.

They watch that movie for an hour. Even Iruka after seeing Iruka who had seen the movie at least 10 times had a hard time watching. Finely it was over and he flipped the light on and looked at each face some were shocked at how do that to other people. Some were crying. Gaara looked a little shocked and sick at the thought of the movie. The bell rang and everyone got up and walked out "Hey Gaara that movie was sad huh?" Sakura asked "…hn…" Sakura looked at him and say he was miles away. She had a plan she looked at him and kissed him on the cheek then said "Bye Gaara…see you in 3rd" he froze then put his hand to his cheek.

Sakura's face was as pick as her hair. Then she felt someone grab her from behind she let out a very girly scream then looked to see who it was "Kiba you ass, what the hell is wrong with you?" there was a small wine that came from inside his coat "what the hell you have Akamaru with you? Are you stupid?" he was still smiling at her."say something?"

"you….haha…should…haha….have….seen …hahaha…..your….haha…..face!" she did a sweat drop (you know the thing with the big sweat thing? Anyway back to the story) and hit him in the head, hard!! "Lets just go to class before your sister kicks both are asses" walked to class 5 min. late and Hana told them to take there seats.

Bell rang and (a/n: you know what this is boring lets fast forward to kakashis class)

Sakura walk in with Naruto from having lunch with everone. They were getting together after school for band pratice and to do homework and eat, like they did most days.

After 15 min. kakashi came in went to the front and asked "how was everone's weekend?" Naruto was the one to have his hand up frist "yes Naruto?" Naruto looked at everone and said "ok the concert was awesome if you weren't there. Genma put us in the battle of the bands! So that's going to be way cool also if you weren't there Sakura here" Naruto said pointing with one hand "-has the best voise I have heard in a long time!!" some of the class yelled out things like "hell yeah!" and "that's right!" Sasuke looked at her and smirked and she thought '**oh my god I think I just through up a little**' "huh Sakura?" Naruto said snapping her out of her thoughts "oh uh… no I'm not that good!" she blushed. "Bull shit, you're awesome!"

No one really had much to say other than going to the show of to the movies. They read the rest of the time.

The bell rang and they all stood up and walk to there next class witch for Sakura and Naruto was theatre in 6th per. and that meant another class with kakashi because he didn't a 6th per. He would go and hang out with his childhood buddy and best friend Obito. "Hey Hinata, what's up?" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. "haha hey Naruto hey Sakura I got you a seat over here come on!" sh yelled back. "Okay come on Naruto lets go before Sas-_GAY_ gets here!" Naruto laughed so hard he tripped and fell down the stairs and landed right at Obito's feet "well Naruto looks like you need to be more careful huh?" Naruto had stoped laughing and stood up "well it was Sakura's fault she made me laugh at sas-_GAY_" Obito stopped and laughed just as hard as Naruto if not harder "well Obito you're a good teacher aren't you?" said Kakashi in happy tone. "Hey I'm a great teacher better than you!" he said after standing up. "Yeah right and your nephew isn't gay!" he said after over hearing Sakura's little statement. Obito giggled again and said "okay he is a snot nose brat but I'm sure he's not gay, bi maybe but gay no." Kakashi laugh at this and said "whatever!" and the bell rang to start class. (an: time skip to Gaaras house)

"Kay guys we need to think 'what are we going to play on stage' we can only pick one song and Genma has already heard most are songs?" Shikamaru said while Naruto played with Hinata hair, Kiba pet Akamaru , and Gaara had his arm around Sakura, lee shino choji kankuro and temari were siting on the floor. "Okay I got it we play all are songs for you guys choose, Kay?" Naruto said pointing to everyone. "Kay!" they all said together.

"Kay this one is called 'I miss you'" Gaara said.

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
the shadow in the background of the morgue  
the unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
we can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
where you can always find me  
we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
and in the night we'll wish this never ends  
we'll wish this never ends

(I miss you, miss you)  
(I miss you, miss you)

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
this sick strange darkness  
comes creeping on so haunting every time  
and as I stared I counted  
webs from all the spiders  
catching things and eating their insides  
like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)  
don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)  
don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)  
don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)

(I miss you, miss you)  
(I miss you, miss you)  
(I miss you, miss you)  
(I miss you, miss you)

"Wow that was great!!" Sakura said. Gaara smirked.

Hey mom there's something in the backroom  
hope it's not the creature from above  
you used to read me stories  
as if my dreams were boring  
we all know conspiracies are dumb

What if people knew that these were real  
I'd leave my closet door open all night  
I know the CIA would say  
what you hear is all hearsay  
I wish someone would tell me what was right

Up all night long  
and there's something very wrong  
and I know it must be late  
been gone since yesterday  
I'm not like you guys  
I'm not like you

I am still a skeptic yes you know me  
been best friends and will be till we die  
I got an injection  
of blood from the erection  
my best friend thinks I'm just humping guys  
alright

Up all night long  
and there's something very wrong  
and I know it must be late  
been gone since yesterday  
I'm not like you guys  
I'm not like you

Dark and scary, ordinary  
explanation, information  
nice to know ya, paranoia  
where's my mother, biofather

Up all night long  
and there's something very wrong  
and I know it must be late  
been gone since yesterday  
I'm not like you guys  
twelve majestic lies

"That was way awesome!" everyone said.

This is who I am and this is what I like  
GC, sum and blink and MxPx is rockin' my room  
If you're looking for me I'll be at the show  
I can never find a better place to go  
Until the day I die, I promise I won't change  
So you'd better give up

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone  
Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever  
Till the day I die, I promise I wont change  
So you'd better give up

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just want to have fun  
I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up

I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just want to have fun  
I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up  
No I Don't wanna change  
So you'd better give up

Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

"That was awesome Gaara!" they yelled.

They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies and the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work  
They gonna give you a smirk  
Cause they got methods  
Of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip off your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The offer names at the stick  
You're never gonna fit in much kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

Whoa yeah!!!

They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

"wow Gaara your new songs are so cool!!" his siblings yelled. "heh heh thanx guys but we only need one song so help please!" Gaara laughed."Hey we don't need them just yet we have a few days so lets chill for now!" Shikamaru said then laid on the couch. "Alright, come here Sakura!"Gaara said patting his leg. She sat on the couch next to him and they watch scary movies for the next 8 hour's. Some how they all ended up falling asleep.

Hinata on Naruto's lap, Sakura in Gaaras air's, temari laying next to Shikamaru on the couch, lee, shino, choji kankuro kiba and Akamaru on love sacks or the floor.

FIN

* * *

Me: Kay how was it?

Gaara: when am I going to get to kick the crap out of sasuke!

Me: soon my friend soon!

Gaara: good!

Sakura: well I liked the part were I feel asleep in panda-chan's arms!

Gaara: What kind of nick name is that?

Sakura: a cute one!

Me: I like it! It is cute!

Gaara: shut up you!!

Me: hey I'm writer here the power of the pen remember?

Gaara: pouts fine!

Me: yay!!!

Read and review plz!!


	4. Reason's

I don't own naruto.

kay guy's this is a little of what Gaara's dad and Naruto's dad do for a living so next chappy will have the song you guy's voted for so don't kill me yet!

* * *

Gaara was the frist one up. He tried to sit up and found that he couldn't he looked at what was holding him down "huh?" it was Sakura. Some how in the middle of the night him and Sakura had laid down on the big couch, but he didn't mind he looked at the window "shit!" he said to himself then he looked at his watch '1:00 am' "oh fuck it" he laid back it a comfy spot and fell back asleep.

"Gaara….hey dude wake up…" someone was whispering

"go away…" he said sleepy.

"Stop spooning her and wake up man" Naruto said.

That got him up. Glaring at Naruto he got up careful not to wake up Sakura "asshole what do you want?" he asked "aww did you want to wake up to her saying 'oh Gaara I have fallen in love with you have me take me now' oh ya I can see it now can I be the best man?" Naruto mocked him

"What the hell did you get me up for at…3 am!!!" Naruto could quit laughing.

"Shut up and go get the guys!" Gaara went to his bedroom to change. He took off his clothes ( AN: I know drool right?) put on a new pair boxers with the words 'screw you' on the butt, a dark pair of jeans some black converse and a 'The Used' t-shirts put some white rain gel in his hair and made sure you could see his tattoo, put some axe on and sat on his bed waited about five minutes for the guys to get up there

. "Ok so what's up Naruto?" Gaara ask as they all sat down. "Kay I just got a call from one of your dads 'friends' and he said to meet him in the tower with everone close to you! Gaara there starting it's time!" When Naruto said friend what he really ment was spy. "yes!" was all Gaara said then ran down the stairs to where the girls were. "What's dad planning now?" Kankuro sigh as he followed his little brother.

"oh my god!" Gaara said.

**Flash back**

"_Gaara son you know what I do for work right?"_(btw I couldn't figer out a way to tell you guys in the story but there dads are the mob bosses)

"_yes dad, naruto's dad works with you huh?" gaara and naruto as young boy's about 10 or 11 sat on a bench with gaara's father in between them._

"_y-ya he did!"he said sadly._

"_Whats wrong __Raidon?" Naruto asked a little worried. (I'm really sorry I don't know Gaara's daddys name so this is one I thought sound like a sand village name! sorry)_

"_oh Naruto I'm so sorry!" he hugged Naruto with an iron grip._

"_W-w-what happened?" Naruto's heart was going a mile a minute by this point._

"_Y-your dad is-is" he stoped._

" _WHAT?!! WHAT HAPPENED?!! WHERE'S MY DAD?!" Naruto screamed at the 27 year old man!_

"_Naruto there was a big fight with __Uchiha's and your dad was in the fight even though I told him to stay!" he started to sob a little! "Naruto your dad's in a coma!" he said bluntly._

"_H-how I saw him this morning!" Naruto cried._

"_He got shot Naruto I'm so so sorry!" he cried somemore._

"_I want to see him!" was all Naruto said._

"_I don't thin-" he was cut off._

"_NOW!" Naruto was pissed!_

_**At the hospitle**_

"_I want to know who did this right now!"__ Naruto asked like the next mob boss should._

"_Itachi Uchiha!" one man said from the back of the room._

"_I want him dead!" Naruto said as he look at his father._

" _In time Naruto, in time!"__ Raidon said._

_**Three weeks later!**_

"_N-naruto!!" Minato woke up yelling his son's name._

"_DAD! Are you ok dad? I love you dad!" Naruto hugged him and cried._

"_Hey now it's ok Naruto, I'm fine, see?" Minato put Naruto's hand on his heart to show that it was still beating. _

"_ya dad I see…were gonna get him…the bastard that shot you!" Naruto said in a dark voise. A voise that should not belong to a 10 year old._

"_you're a good boy, stay out if this buisness till your needed!" Minato said a little sad by what his ten year old just said._

* * *

ME: ya there the mob bosses there's two of them.

Gaara: yah me and Naruto get to be killer's!...scared?

Naruto: I don't know man see what my dad said he sounded sad!

Gaara: He's just weak! you know sleeping for 3 weeks does that to you!

Naruto: alright I'll buy that! I'm gonna kill itachi!!!

Gaara: can we kill that sasuke bastard too?

Me: not right now i still need him!

Gaara: you said 'not right now' that means later YES!

Me: whatever read & review plzz!

**END FLASH BACK!**


	5. Business

I do not own naruto.

* * *

"Hey guy's come on we have to go now!" Gaara yelled running down the stair's then tripped and landed on Sakura. "Ow…that hurt." Sakura said in shock. "sorry!" he said 

"Gaara what the hell you yelling about at…4 IN THE MORNING! You ass I'm going back to sleep!" Temari yelled then laid back down.

"Temari, dad just called he said we have to go NOW!" Gaara yell out of breath.

"Now?" she asked in a worried tone. "What about everyone here? What are they going to do?" she looked around at all her friends.

"He said bring a few not very many!" Naruto yelled running stairs holding lots of coats. "Every one up, come on girls my room I got clothes that will fit you I hope!" Temari said getting up in a hurry.

Every one got dressed and went to the car's Naruto in his with Hinata. Gaara in his with Sakura, and kankuro. Temari in her's with Shikamaru, kiba and

Akamaru. The rest went home for some much need sleep.

"Okay what's going on Gaara?" Sakura asked pissed she had to up at 4 a.m.

"Well you see there's this thing I haven't told you yet and I'll understand if you don't want to hang out with me and Naruto anymore after I tell you but ever one else kinda knows so you should to!" Gaara said turning down a random street.

"You don't have an STD right?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face teasing him.

"No!…Anyway well my dad is in the mob and kinda runs it with Naruto's Father!" Gaara said weakly.

"No really what's up?" she ask with that same smile.

"My dad and Naruto's dad really are the Mob boss's and now were on are way to plan a job right now! well i wouldn't take you to something like this but it is that the family we are going after is very powerful and we can't hve anyone we care deeply for getting hurt!" he said sadly, he never really liked this business after what happened to his and Naruto's mom they die shortly after they were born because of a bomb went off in the room they shared when they were born Naruto was born 3 hour's after Gaara but Naruto was going to be born in October but was three weeks early and had to put him in incubator (AN: not sure what the things are they put the sick Baby's in!) but every time they tried to take Gaara away Naruto would cry non-stop till Gaara came back next to him it's been that way forever. so they just left him there with Naruto.

"Your not joking are you?" she started to hyperventilate.

"No I'm not, I'm sorry and I really need you to just calm down-" He looked back at Kankuro who was asleep with his earphone's in "I do care about you and I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, I swear on my life and on his!" he said pointing to Kankuro. She looked back and giggled and was a little calmer.

They stopped in front of a rather large building it looked very nice, with around 15 floors it had a door man _'more like door _Girl' thought Sakura he had longer hair he was dressed in a red vest with a white dressy shirt, a black bow tie and black pants with a funny looking hat it had started to rain on the way there the man came running up to them with an umbrella.

"Hey guy's how was your trip over here?" the man asked Gaara.

"Oh hey Haku it was ok how's your brother Zabuza?" Gaara the boy who's name seemed to be Haku.

"Oh he's good he should be getting out of juvy in a few months thanks for asking sir!" Haku answered. sakura looked suprised by this.

"Have you talked to my father?" Gaara asked.

"no sir!" he said.

"Oh thank you. Here go get something to eat just don't scratch the paint!" Gaara said giving the keys to his car to Haku and walking away.

"Thanks man!" Haku smiled.

"hey what happened to sir?" Gaara asked his buddy.

"Sorry man that's for when I'm on duty!" he said throwing his hat in the back.

"Well fine be that way!" Gaara said in mock hurt.

"ha ha see ya man!" he yelled.

"Well that was interesting(sp?)!" Kankuro said lazily.

* * *

They walk into the building and over to the elevator "Hey me and Gaara will catch up Kay?" Sakura said to them. 

"kay!" they all said together!

"What's up?" Gaara asked.

"I-I was wondering If well your dad will like me?" Sakura asked turning pinker than her hair.

Gaara opened his mouth to answer then closing it again and then smirked "Yes!" Gaara said and then kissed her forehead.

They all got to the office and knocked and then came a voice "come in!"

* * *

Me: Cliffhanger oh well not really but kind of so yah! 

Gaara: you're a loser!

Me: hey that's not cool

Gaara: yes, yes it is!

Naruto: your mean Gaara!

Gaara:…

Random fangirl: I LOVE YOU KANKURO!!!!!!

Kankuro: I told you to wait in the truck! Anyway R&R!

Me : by the way guy happy holidays!


	6. father's and the order

Gaara's dad was very handsome man tall but not huge, brown hair was redish brown, his eye were a blue green color, and he was wearing a nice black suit with silver pin strips.

"Panda-chan, Naru-chan, tem-chan, Kanky-chan, Hinata, Shika, kiba how are you guys-" Hinata and sakura giggle at the nick name's there friends had from there and uncle "-and I don't believe we've met." He looked at sakura with confusion.

Gaara gasped "oh dad this is sakura she's my…" he thought for a second they really hadn't talk about dating just then sakura cut in.

"Hi, Im Gaara's girlfriend it very nice to met you sir!" she smiled at Gaara.

"oh don't call me that make's me feel old I'm only 35 (kay temari was born when he was 16 oh yeah um sex it bad unless you married … … ) call me Raidon " he said kindly.

"Hey Raidon have you seen my dad around?" Naruto ask you could tell Naruto didn't see his father very much and loved him dearly.

"He is on his way here naru-chan!" he said to him then Naruto looked at Gaara and then "dad please stop calling us that I'm not a little kid-" Gaara started to wined but was interrupted by Sakura.

"oh I don't know that's kinda cute?!" Sakura whispered into Gaara ear her face was tinted pink.

Gaara finished what he was saying "-kid anymore!" and blush a little himself.

Gaara's dad smirked and walk into the next room all followed be Gaara and the rest of them. This room look to be a sitting room, it had a large sofa made of black leather, and a few love sacks, and two arm chairs.

They sat down just as the phone rang "hold on" he said with a smile it was very hard to believe that he killed people for a living.

"Hello? Oh hey Minato!" Naruto fliped out once he heard his fathers name "let me talk Raidon please let me talk please, please, please?" Naruto jumped up and down like a school girl. "shhh… Naruto! Yeah there here! O-ok I'll ask gosh! Hey you guys want something to eat?" He asked.

"Yeah we haven't eaten yet thanks dad!" Gaara said not even looking away from his stupid childhood friend trying to get the phone away from his father.

"Yeah they want something! Ok yeah there is 9 of them! No Gaara's girlfriend is here yeah he has one! I didn't know ether and I'm his father!" he yelled at the other man on the phone as thought they weren't there. Sakura giggle at Gaara's father.

"so you don't have to many girlfriends, huh?" she looked up at him.

Gaara's face would put a tomato to shame it almost match his hair it was so red. "dad…" Gaara snapped.

"alright see you in a second oh and by the way she's really Hot!" He finshed and hung up. Everone in the room sweat droped after that last sentence Naruto walked over to Hinata anime crying. Gaara glared a hole into his fathers head. Sakura was the one blushing now.

Thing had clamed down for the most part. All the boys were sitting together working on there next song that they were going to play at battle of the bands, then girls were talking about who was going to do what for the gig they still needed back up everyone knew that would be Sakura because her voice rock your socks off.

When they all looked to the door hearing something odd then BLAST!!! "Hey Gaara I heard you got yourself a girlfriend where is she? Let me see her! Is it true? Is she as beautiful as you dumb dad says?" Minato yelled running into the room with 9 bowls of raman gracefully balance on his head, arms, and hands.

He looked at every face in the room then "Are you lost ma'am?" She looked at him like he was crazy. "Because heaven is a long way from here." She blushed at the cheesy and sweet pick up line

. "DAD!!" Naruto yelled ran over and gave him look a like father a bear hug. "What's up, kid?" Minato asked when Naruto looked up at him with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Minato" Gaara walk over and said hi and was pulled into a big bear hug.

"Dad you know Genma my computer Tec. Teacher?" he smiled.

"yeah I know Genma I know most of your teacher's very well! By the way how is kakashi, and Obito?" he asked while putting down the food with that same goofy smile on his face.

"There great! Anyway Genma is having a battle of the bands and were going to be in it!" he all but yelled.

"That's great I'll have come and see it! Raidon and Me!" he smiled at his son.

Raidon look up at his best friend and smiled "well Minato looks like we have some work to do!" the smile left his face.

"Right." Minato said flatly "Naruto would you like to give the order?"

Naruto had waited for this moment for the last 6 year's Naruto gave an evil smile as did Gaara. "Wanna help Gaara?" Naruto Asked.

"It would be my plesure!" He laughed.

Gaara walked over to the phone push a few buttons. "Kakashi Obito and Genma here now!" he said coldly.

The 3 men walk in a few minutes later. They were wearing fairly nice clothes button up shirts and tie's they all slouched with there hands in there pokets there pants were black nice _(what sakura would call church pants) _pants.

Naruto looked up at them with an almost animal look in his eyes. It scared sakura to even look at she sat with the others on the couch faceing them.

Naruto smirk for one second and then said " I want Itachi Uchiha… dead! Make it look like a suicide! Leave nothing leading back to us!"

Me: ahhh… Naruto your going to kill someone?

Naruto:…

Me: NO your becoming Gaara!

Kakashi:…shut up nessa-chan!...

Me: why why? (cries)

Kakashi: R&R


	7. The song!

Ok so I don't own naruto! or Puppet byThousand Foot Krutch

* * *

The next couple of days were boring just working with the band, but tonight Gaara was going to face one of the worst things ever invented… dinner with Sakura's mother and father (Q evil theme music).

He got out of bed, walk over to the closet and then heard a beautiful sound coming from his phone "text from Sakura" he said with a smile. He ran to the bed jumped over it and grabbed his phone from the side table and landed on mountain size pile of old clothes.

It said "babe I luv u but put on a nice suit plz?" Gaara chuckle and texted back " well duh! luv u 2."

It was a Saturday, so he took a long time to get ready. He took a long shower, shaved his stubble. Then he heard "OH MY GOD… GAARA GET THE HELL DOWN HERE!!!"

from his sister. '_must be bad?' _he thought. He walked down the stairs to see all family members at the TV that meant Naruto, and his dad and Gaara's dad and brother and sister.

"_Family found itach __Uchiha in his room early the s'morning police say it was a suicide." _and news caster said over the TV.

Gaara looked at Naruto who was looking at him and they both smiled. "well that takes care of that!"

"uh… no we have to make sure the Uchiha's don't think we had anything to do with this." Minato looked up to both boys without the normal grin.

"well I have to get ready in a little bit but lets call the band and play the song all the way through!" Gaara looked to Naruto who smile.

"Yes sir boss man sir!" Naruto ran to the phone, and Gaara went to put on some old clothes so that he wouldn't get the suit dirty.

* * *

Gaara walks down to the basement to see all the band members in there place's, also his sister and dad and uncle's (AN: There's a lot od uncles) "Ok well let's go then!"

Gonna get this party started

It's all around me,  
And I can't wish this away,  
You so amaze me,  
You took my monster away,

Wake me, c'mon and wake me up now I  
Want to cut off my strings and break,  
Loose of your control of me,  
Cut your strings and be free with me,

Everybody, shake your body,  
Lift your hands, stop frontin',  
You're just a puppet,

To all the marionettes

If your gonna run, how fast ya gonna run?,  
And If your gonna jump, how high can you jump?,  
All you perpetrators be walkin' round frontin',  
What?, you fakers afraid to stand for somethin'? why don't ya stand  
Up n' break me off somethin'?

Ya wanna make it outta sight?,  
Somebody wanna get live tonight?,  
We can hit that, flip that, settle the score,  
'n' ain't nobody rock a crowd like this before,  
Ya wanna make it outta sight?,  
Somebody wanna get live tonight?,  
Like an earthquake, let it shake,  
Make the floor vibrate, Krutch y'all,  
Back to set the record straight.

All y'all people, listen, it's on,  
Krutch marauders we on a mission,  
Hittin' ya with the ill ammunition,  
At war with the puppet master, ..  
I'll bring it on if I had to,  
Rip it 'n' leave the whole scene shattered,  
Like, chik, blaow!, what ya think of me now,  
I'm lettin' my dawgs out,  
Makin' it loud so hear me shout, what?,  
We be comin' laced with bass,  
Hit the place with no trace,  
When we rock the space,

To all the people still sleepin'

If your gonna run, how fast ya gonna run?,  
And If your gonna jump, how high can you jump?,  
All you perpetrators be walkin' round frontin',  
What?, you fakers afraid to stand for somethin'? why don't ya stand  
Up n' break me off somethin'?

If your gonna run, how fast ya gonna run?,  
And If your gonna jump, how high can you jump?,  
All you perpetrators be walkin' round frontin',  
What?, you fakers afraid to stand for somethin'? why don't ya stand  
Up n' break me off somethin'?

This stopped breathing heavy and sweating. "so what'd you think?"

"Son I loved it!" his dad sat up and gave him a hug and ruffled his hair.

* * *

Me: ok so it's been awhile sorry:(

Gaara: yah whatever so how'd you like the song?

Me: i don't own it I like the song!

Gaara: yah!

Naruto: yes he's dead!

Me:so it wasn't as long as I would have hoped but it's there so R&R!


	8. what is a juggalo?

Before you read this chapter remember I don't own anything this chapter has drugs in it and talks about a real gang (its not a gang its family but the city says it's a gang but there not) plz don't let this chapter make you hate me plz!

* * *

Gaara found out from Temari that Sakura's father left them all when they were young and her older brother was very protective of her and they were super sexy "eww" Gaara thought remembering Temari's lovely conversation about the brothers butt. Gaara walk up the steps in front of Sakura's home, he had a daisy, his hand reached up to knock on the door. Suddenly the door swung wide open and Sakura gave him a quick peek on the lips that sent chills down his spine.

"God I love her!" Gaara said to Shukaku(sp?).

"Yah well now you have to meet her borther hope he doesn't kick your ass, although that would be hella funny." Shukaku laughed.

"whatever!" Gaara ended the conversation.

"Hey Panda-chan, come in meet my family!" Sakura led Gaara into her house.

"oh-ah okay" Gaara was a little scared by what temari and the other girls told him.

They walked into the house and a older boy with black hair a little shorter than Shikamaru's but it hung in his face he had an intense dark blue eyes his left eyebrow was pierced he was a little taller than Gaara, his face was perfect. He looked up at Sakura and smile, his teeth were perfect as well, and he had dimples, he has the boyish look that Naruto has. He had a shirt on that said J4L on it.

"Hey pink!" his mood seemed to lighten

"Hey Sakuno, I want you to meet someone" Sakura turned to Gaara "This is Gaara, Gaara this Sakuno my older brother." she finished.

"Hey" Sakuno lost his smile.

"Hey" Gaara said back. They stared at each other for awhile keeping eye contact each one trying to scare the other. Finally Sakuno look away.

"HA HA I WIN" Gaara screamed in his mind. Sakuno look up and smiled at Gaara.

"Nice to meet you Gaara" Sakuno put out his hand to shake Gaara's.

"Nice to meet you too." Gaara took his hand. Sakuno pulled Gaara into a hug that he gave his good friends "You brake her heart I'll brake your legs, got it." Sakuno whisper into Gaara's ear so that Sakura wouldn't hear, Gaara shook his head yes. "Good" then he let go and walk over to Sakura and kissed her forehead. The rest of the night went smoothly and Gaara became friends with sakuno.

"Ok ever heard these guys?" Sakuno got up off his bed were Gaara and Sakura were and put a CD in the stereo. Sakuno's room was covered in posters with clowns on them and it smelled of weed there were a few picture of friends he had and they had clown paint on or they looked stoned or drunk. There was a large glass objected in the corner of the room that looked like a bong, the sealing was painted black and said 'JUGGALO' in red. Her brother was a stoner Gaara didn't mind all that much he was pretty nice. They sat and listened to music for the rest of the night until Gaara had to go home.

The next morning Gaara got up and went to school. When he got to his locker it was broken into and all the stuff was gone including his new songs.

* * *

Me: bum bum bum

Sakuno: J4L

ME: so yah the Juggalo thing was just put in there cuz im a juggalette so it has nothing to do with the story but yah, but I don't do drugs I just know some Juggalos that do.

Sakuno: you's a lette?

ME: yep

Sakuno: hell yah!

Me: J4L bitch! R&R


	9. sorry guys

Okay your all going to hate me unless you hate this story but I'm thinking about discontinuing this story… I just don't know w

Okay your all going to hate me unless you hate this story but I'm thinking about discontinuing this story… I just don't know were to go with it. tell me what you think?

Gaara: nessa-chan I hate you!

Me: I'm sorry.

Sakura: nessa why?

Me: I just Im sorry.

Sakuno: you bring in the family for this fuck that I got weed at home peace out!

Me: oh wait for me maybe ter will be there? wit shawn!


	10. okay good news and bad news

Okay, I'm going to keep writing but im going to start back when school gets back so i have a reason to sit on the computer and write. im going into tenth and im studying for my learners.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok I'm super sorry about not updating in a long time, but I have had some distractions, my very good friend has been acting we

Ok I'm super sorry about not updating in a long time, but I have had some distractions, my very good friend has been acting weird lately, turns out he had a crush on me and were now going out, I hope it doesn't end up bad.

Anyway enough about me time for the story

I don't own naruto anyway shape or from….

* * *

**With Sakura**

"Ding, ding, ding…smash!!" Sakura slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. "shit! I'm late" she screeched. She got up through on a pair of her brothers trip pants and a KMK t-shirt with an 'ICP worst band in the world' jacket. If she felt gross she was going to look it, that's just how she was. She didn't even have time to shower.

"How could your new song get stolen?" Naruto yelled. He had come to school to find out that the song they were going to sing had got stolen by someone.

"I don't know Naruto I just got here and it was like this," Gaara pointed to the bashed in locker "..So don't go yelling at me god dam you!!"

"Well what are we going to do? There is know why we can't remember the song to write it down on paper we only read it over once and dumb ass writer boy can't remember his own locker combo to save his life let alone the whole song we have to get it to Genma by tomorrow, and there is at least 1500 kid that could have done this we won't find it." Kiba yelled worriedly.

Gaara glared at Kiba then looked at Naruto "We have no choice man we have to use it."

"Its not finished yet!" Naruto looked at Gaara.

"Lets head home and write the rest, put in the music and, memorize it, lets go guys." Gaara got everyone including Sakura, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, his brother and sister to get in the car and go home.

"Ugh… this is such a drag." Shikamaru whined.

* * *

" I never thought I would have such an amazing girl friend like you, I don't deserve you." Naruto sat next to Hinata on the couch his arm around her and him playing with her hair. "I love you more than air…." Naruto went on while Gaara wrote the rest of the song Kibe eat and Shikamaru sleep.

"Hey Gaara I was wondering wondering if I could use your shower I woke up late?" Sakura asked.

"Sure babe, go a head!" Gaara answered without even looking up from his notebook, which was fine with her she knew h was busy.

Sakura stepped into the bath room and on the counter was an iHome, she got into her purse and pull out an ipod and put on positive vibes by cottonmouth kings (good song btw) she began to sing along with the song.

_Chorus_  
We need some positive vibes for these rainy days  
Let the sun come out keep push these clouds away  
We need some positive vibes life's for fun so go and play  
Let the sunlight in, brighten up your day  
_Richter_  
Let the vibes blow like the ocean breeze  
Mamma always told me there'd be days like these  
Keep your head right, just do as you please  
Never interfere with an evil man's schemes  
Keep your heart pure, conceive your own dreams  
Respect your fellow man, the earth with the trees  
The air that we breathe and the highest mountain peak  
Bring truth from your soul to your mouth when you speak

No need to get loud .. messin with others, stressin' your brother, it's time to uncover  
Time to choose another path you see  
Cause the road most traveled's negativity  
Put your fist down (fist down), throw your hands in the air  
Respect yourself, be somebody who cares  
Don't let life get you down, don't feel abused  
Keep a positive view unto yourself be true

_chorus_

_Loc_  
Everyday's a new adventure You got to keep what you got  
Livin' life in a studio bustin' rhymes in my socks  
I got to keep my head up and always do what I feel  
Avoidin all the evil and just keeping it real  
(I need some positive vibes)  
All these situations I keep hearin' about  
People dyin' in planes and buildings crumbling down  
This world goes round for no apparent reason  
People robbin and theavin' just to feel good for the evening  
(I need some positive vibes)  
What happen' to everybody's peace and love  
Throw your drinks the sky, raise your hands up above  
Get yo head out of the gutter and be respectful  
We need some positive vibes for these rainy days so let it go  
Don't never get it twisted when I'm on this track  
D-Loc the kind kid that be kickin' it back  
Of the class everyday I was high  
Goin to school in 95 easy that how we ride

_chorus_

It's time to leave this rat race chant down Babylon  
Keep my head straight, keep my family movin' on  
Find my own place, create my own space  
Detach my whole scene from this wicked rat race  
The two-faced friends, the snakes in the grass  
Daddy always told me there'd be men like that  
So watch your own back keep your eye on your stacks  
Don't ever write a check that that ass can't cash

_chorus_

We need some positive vibes  
(Keep on reaching for it)  
For these rainy days  
(Keep on hoping for it)  
Let the sun come out keep push these clouds away  
(What we need is, all we have is positive vibes)  
We need some positive vibes  
(What more can we say to you)  
Lies that so forth go out and play  
(What more can be said to you)  
Let the Sunlight in, brighten up your day  
(What we need is, all we have is positive vibes)

the song ended and she stepped out of the shower dressed and went down stares and sat hex to gaara and fell asleep.

* * *

not as long as I hoped but there you go R&R


	12. guys plz read

Ok people im sorry I haven't put anything up over the last like 5 months I have had a rough coulpe of months, but I have some news that is good or bad depending on how you look at it. If you wanna know send me a message it's a little upsetting but everthing should work out and I will be back to normal and putting up chapters.


End file.
